


Follow Me

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Sabíais que los ángeles son cabezotas y curiosos, como lo son las ardillas o los gatos? ¿No? Dean tampoco lo sabía… ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

 

 **Titulo:** Follow me

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** Flexikuki

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Warning:** la próstata… esa gran desconocida ¬¬

 **Resumen:** ¿Sabíais que los ángeles son cabezotas y curiosos, como lo son las ardillas o los gatos? ¿No? Dean tampoco lo sabía… ;)

 **Dedicatoria:** a mi beta flexikuki, por proporcionarme porno del molón, del que se te saltan las lágrimas viéndolo XDDD Kuki, haré un altar pagano en tu honor y te rendiré culto todas las lunas llenas del mes XD

 

 

**… “Cas, en cristiano”… “relájate, Dean”**

 

 

                Castiel estaba sentado delante del portátil de Dean. Podía haber cogido el de Sam, pero si hacía cálculos, el de Dean estaría más lleno de porno que el otro, y de eso se trataba; Castiel estaba descubriendo lo que era el porno. A ver, que no era tonto y sabía de qué iba la cosa, pero últimamente se había “obsesionado” un poco con el tema.  La culpa la tenía Dean, por supuesto. Una noche Cas apareció de la nada y le pilló viendo porno. Algo muy normal por otra parte, pero ésta vez Castiel no se sintió incómodo ni apartó la mirada. Ésta vez se sentó a los pies de cama y comenzó a hacer preguntas. Preguntas que Dean no quiso responder en un principio, ni los quince primeros días tampoco, pero finalmente se acostumbró a ellas y comenzó a responderle sin sentirse perturbado. La verdad es que no se sentía incómodo porque hablara de sexo, porque otra cosa no y quizás se hubiera quedado en el graduado escolar, pero Dean Winchester tenía un doctorado y varios másteres en sexología.

                De chicas.

                No de chicos.

                Y a la cuenta el ángel del Señor no veía la diferencia.

                - ¿Por qué las mujeres adoptan esas posturas tan incómodas? –Cas torció la cabeza para entender de qué iba esa película-. Difícilmente está disfrutando.

                - Son contorsionistas, Cas. Lo llevan en el ADN.

                - Aunque es cierto que algunos cuerpos, bien por su fisonomía o bien por el entrenamiento al que se han sometido durante años son más flexibles que otros, eso no es algo que se lleve en el ADN, Dean. Es un don adquirido aparte.

                - ¿Podrías callarte y ver la peli? Me desconcentras.

                Cas guardó silencio viendo una tras otra a toda clases de chicas que supuestamente trabajaban como contorsionistas en algún tipo de show.

                - Cuando yo iba al circo no era así, créeme –Dean sonrió de medio lado, mirando a Cas intentando que le siguiera la broma-. Hubiera prestado mucha más atención.

                El ángel lo ignoró. De pronto la escena cambió y varios chicos aparecieron en escena. Estos comenzaron a besarse y a quitarse la ropa de lycra que llevaban puesta, dejando ver unos músculos abultados acompañados de erecciones imponentes. Dean saltó de la silla y corrió a apagar la televisión.

                - ¿Por qué lo quitas? –Cas lo miró fijamente intentando leerle la mirada-. No ha terminado.

                - Ya, pero esa parte no nos interesa.

                Cas levantó las cejas.

                - ¿Y por qué no?

                - Porque son tíos.

                - ¿Y qué les pasa a los tíos?

                Dean pensó en quitarse un zapato y hacérselo tragar.

                - Que los tíos no ven porno de tíos a no ser que sean gays.

                - ¿Por qué?      

                Dean entrecerró los ojos y miró al ángel. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Respiró profundamente y se armó de paciencia.

                - Ya te lo he dicho; porque eso sólo lo hacen los gays.

                - Quizás aprendamos algo.

                Dean rió con una risa falsa y aguda. Le faltó decir _”Vamos chaval, ¿tú sabes con quién estás hablando? Soy Dean Winchester, dios del sexo y de todas las nenitas monas de este lado del charco. No me toques la moral”._

                - Posiblemente tú sí que aprendas algo –se burló dando a entender que el ángel del Señor caminaba por la acera de enfrente.

                Castiel lo miró con el ceño fruncido y no porque no le hubiera gustado la broma, que ni siquiera había entendido, sino por la prepotencia en las palabras del cazador.

                - Siempre hay cosas que aprender, Dean.

                - De eso no quiero aprender más, tío –caminó hacia la nevera y trajo dos cervezas-. No me interesa.

                - ¿Podrías ponérmelo a mí, por favor?

                A Dean le chirriaron los dientes. No le apetecía ver porno gay, ni siquiera le gustaba, pero… Cas se lo había preguntado con esa voz y esa carita que… ¡maldición!

                Con un click volvió a encender la tele y se sentó. A punto estuvo de levantarse e irse, pero pensó que quizás no debería dejar sólo a un ángel totalmente novato en eso del porno viendo una peli para maricas. Se sentó y se bebió su cerveza sin decir nada. Cuando la peli acabó, Cas volvió la cabeza hacia él.

                - Tengo algunas dudas, Dean.

                El cazador puso los ojos en blanco.

                - A ver, desembucha.

                - ¿Por qué les da tanto placer el sexo anal? Obviamente Dios no creó ese orificio para tales fines.

                - Supongo que Dios tampoco puso el punto G de los hombres ahí y sin embargo así es –Dean fue a por otra cerveza, pero sólo para él porque Cas aún tenía la suya medio entera-. A veces pienso que Dios es una bollera reprimida y se ríe a costa de todos los hombres.

                Castiel tenía aproximadamente unas noventa y ocho formas de contestar a eso sin ser descortés, pero no quería desviarse del tema.

                - Pero, ¿tú sabes por qué les da tanto placer? –insistió, curioso por saber la respuesta.

                - Son actores porno, Cas –se encogió de hombros-, su misión en esta vida es esa.

                - Lo dudo –Cas le dio un trago a su cerveza lo miró-. Algo tiene que haber para que lo hagan.

                - Dicen que el roce contra la próstata es muy placentero.

                El ángel levantó la mirada para observarle fijamente.

                - ¿Dicen?

                Dean se quedó con el trago a medio bajar por la garganta. Castiel sólo había pronunciado una palabra, pero con el tono tuvo bastante. El cazador se sintió como si hubieran venido de pronto con antorchas y palos, le hubieran dado una paliza y lo hubieran destronado de su pedestal de Dios del Sexo. Se levantó y caminó despacio por la habitación.

                - ¿No lo has probado? –Castiel seguía sin pestañear, como si no se creyera lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

                - Pues no –Dean intentó excusarse-. Ya te he dicho que eso sólo lo hacen lo gays.

                - Pero todos los hombres tienen próstata.

                - Pero hay cosas que los heteros no hacen. Punto.

                Castiel se quedó pensativo, luego siguió hablando.

                - No entiendo… Si todos los hombres tienen próstata y rozarla es tan placentero, ¿qué más da ser gay o no? –Castiel caminó hasta Dean para ponerse cara a cara con él-. Es como comer hamburguesas. ¿Quién se conformaría con una hamburguesa de tofu existiendo las cheese burgers con extra de bacon?

                Ahí Dean tuvo que darle toda la razón aunque la cuestión era otra.

                - De toda la vida de Dios los gays son los que practican el sexo anal y fin de la discusión.

                - Las mujeres también lo practican –Cas volvió la cabeza hacia la tele apagada, como si el simple hecho de mirarla le hiciera recordar la película-. ¿Son ellas gays también?

                - No, pero eso es otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver.

                - ¿Por qué? –Cas se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a todo ese asunto-. Un boquete es un boquete, ¿no?

                Dean sacudió la cabeza porque no daba crédito que Castiel acabara de decir eso. ¡Y eso que aún le quedaba lo mejor!

                - Dean… -Cas lo llamó con cierta timidez pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarle-. ¿Nunca has sentido curiosidad por buscar ese punto y ver qué se siente?

                El cazador lo miró con horror.

                - ¡Esto no es como buscar el arca perdida o el santo grial, Cas! –Dean tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par-. Estamos hablando de sexo. Sexo gay para ser más exactos.

                - ¿Y?

                - ¡Que yo no soy gay!

                - No creo que el sexo anal tenga nada que ver con ser gay o no. Según parece, es placentero, ¿no? Entonces no le veo lo malo en probar.

                Dean se alejó, no queriendo oír más.

                - Mira Cas, no cuentes conmigo –dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y cogió las llaves de impala-. Y para colmo me parece increíble que tú, precisamente tú, me pidas algo así –negó con la cabeza varias veces-. Increíble.

                - ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

                - ¡Qué eres un ángel del Señor! –soltando un bufido abrió la puerta y se largó de allí. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando al mundo que ya ni los ángeles sabían respetar los culos ajenos? ¡Pues por su santa madre que su culo no lo iba a tocar ni San Pedro!

 

                Por eso mismo estaba Cas ahí, buscando en el portátil de Dean algún link que le ofreciera algún dato científico sobre el tema, porque éste parecía haberse cerrado en banda y se negaba a hablar del asunto.

 

                Cuando los hermanos regresaron a la habitación de motel, el ángel no intentó ocultar lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera cerró las mil pestañitas que tenía abiertas en el navegador y todas de lo mismo.

                Sam lo saludó y se acercó hasta él para ver qué hacía.

                - ¿Tienes problemas de próstata, Cas? –se burló-. Pensé que los recipientes no envejecían mientras un ángel estuviera dentro y aunque así fuera, ¿no eres demasiado joven para eso?

                - Jimmy ya no está en este cuerpo y el recipiente me pertenece –respondió Castiel sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

                - Entonces tiene su lógica –Dean dejó la bolsa con la comida sobre la mesa y se acercó-. Cas tiene ¿cuánto? ¿Dos mil años? ¿Tres mil? Lo que me sorprendería es que aún se te empine.

                - Busco datos científicos que indiquen que el placer que produce masajear la próstata nada tiene que ver con el sexo gay.

                - ¿Aún estás con eso? –Dean dejó la hamburguesa sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre la cama como si se le hubiera pasado el hambre de pronto.

                - Pues claro que  no tiene nada que ver con los homosexuales –Sam se quitó la chaqueta y acercó la silla junto a Cas-. Lo que pasa es que los hombres piensan… pensamos que eso es algo que sólo los gays harían, pero no es así. La estimulación de la próstata es una práctica cada vez más extendida fuera del mundo homosexual.

                - Por Dios Sam, cállate –Dean se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, rebotando sobre el colchón.

                Castiel se volvió hacia el menor de los Winchester y lo miró esperanzado.

                - ¿Es tan placentero como parece?

                - Ermmm –Sam dudó varios segundos en contestar. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía, mostrando esos dos preciosos hoyuelos-. Sí. Sin duda.

                - Sam, tú no… -Dean tenía las manos sobre la cara y ocultaba su expresión tras ella.

                - No te entiendo, Dean –Sam se volvió sobre la silla para mirarle-. Siempre has sido muy abierto, sexualmente hablando. No me creo que nunca hayas…

                - ¡Pues no! ¿vale? Soy tremendamente heterosexual,  y basta ya de tanta charla –se incorporó sobre la cama-. ¿Cenamos?

                - Nadie puede ser “tremendamente” heterosexual, Dean –Cas ni siquiera se volvió para decírselo.

                - ¡Yo sí! –exclamó como un niño pequeño.

                - Se nos ha olvidado comprar los refrescos –Sam se levantó ignorándole y caminó hacia la puerta-. Ahora vengo.

                Cas cerró el portátil y se levantó de la silla.

                - Espérate antes de que haga “puf” y desaparezcas –Dean se levantó y se puso a su lado-. ¿Por qué diablos te has empeñado tanto en esto?

                - ¿Por qué no?

                - Creo que estás aburrido, Cas. Deberías ponerte a buscar a Dios, o a Wally, en lugar del maldito punto G masculino.

                - Tienes razón con que el ocio es el padre de todos los vicios, pero no es eso, Dean –el ángel lo miró fijamente, con esa cara seria y algo enfadada que le ponía a veces sin razón-. Es tu prepotencia.

                - ¿Mi prepotencia? –Dean no entendía nada.

                - Sí; hablaste con tanta suficiencia sobre que no tenías nada más que aprender… Siempre hay mucho más por aprender, Dean.

                - Ah, _eso_ -Dean se relajó un poco-. No me interesa aprenderlo.

                - Pero ¿por qué? –Castiel seguía sin entender-. ¿Y si te estás perdiendo algo que nunca has experimentado antes y mucho más intenso?

                Dean no supo qué contestar a eso. Se quedaron callados unos minutos sin saber qué decirse. Finalmente y sin mediar palabras entre ellos, Castiel desapareció con un suave aleteo. Dean se quedó mirando el vacio sintiéndose jodido, muy jodido.

 

                Los días siguientes fueron una tortura porque Cas había sembrado la semilla de la duda en él y ahora ese maldito asunto era una obsesión en su día a día. Si seguía pensando en próstatas y en culos de tíos, iba a pegarse un tiro entre ceja y ceja. ¡Maldito Castiel! Ojalá pudiera dejar de pensar en ello.

                El caso es que fue a peor y Dean supo que no tenía escapatoria cuando comenzó a mirar a parejas de gays por la calle. Cosa absurda y tonta por otra parte, pero… parecían felices. ¿Y si la causa de la felicidad y el éxito profesional de los homosexuales se debiera al descubriendo y uso de la próstata? Vale bien, Dean haciendo hipótesis era como poner a un chino a hacer encaje de bolillos y el simple hecho de pensar en tales cosas le daban ganas de conducir hacia una carretera desierta y si pudiera hacerlo, se pondría delante del Impala mientras pisaba fuerte el acelerador y se atropellaría a sí mismo. Era un inquietante pensamiento, lo sabía, señal de que se estaba volviendo loco, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

                Dean estaba hasta el carajo de que Castiel y Sam lo miraran como a un bicho raro. Lo peor de todo es que posiblemente ni lo mirasen ni se acordasen ya del tema, pero él seguía dándole vueltas. Posiblemente se hubiera quedado atrasado con el resto del mundo, pero él podía haber seguido viviendo sin saber que su hermano y Cas estaban muy interesados en que encontrara el cofre del tesoro al otro lado del arcoíris. ¿Es que ahora todos los hombres del mundo se habían puesto a ello, o qué? No es que él tuviera algún problema con eso, pero nunca había sentido curiosidad. Simple y llanamente.

                El problema radicaba ahora en que ese jodido ángel había dejado de darle la lata y ya no le preguntaba ni le hablaba del tema. ¿Y si había ido a preguntarle a otro? ¿Y si realmente se estaba perdiendo el mejor orgasmo de su vida? Y ya el hecho de saber que su hermano, el panoli de su hermano; el cerebrín, el listillo, el resabiendo de su hermano también lo había probado… ¿Era él el único que se lo estaba perdiendo o qué?

                Dean se maldijo mentalmente. Si le preguntaban malo y si no le preguntaban peor… ¿se podía ser más bipolar y mujer que él? Sólo le faltaba menstruar…

 

 

 

                Esa misma noche Dean volvió pronto del bar. Su hermano llevaba media hora ligando con la camarera y no le estaba haciendo ni caso, así que decidió irse y volver a la habitación. En serio, algo le estaba pasando al mundo  porque cuando una camarera prefería a su hermano y no a él, es que algo malo estaba pasando. Él, que era el rey de todas las camareras del mundo, notaba que el mundo se tambaleaba bajo sus pies. Sin querer pensar más de la cuenta, cerró de un portazo y encendió el canal porno que había pagado esa misma tarde junto con la habitación.

                Esa era una de las tres millones ochocientas mil cuatrocientas cincuenta y seis  razones por las que Dean amaba el porno; porque no se perdía el tiempo. Llegaba un chico, llegaba una chica, se miraba y al segundo siguiente ya no tenían ropa y se lo empezaban a montar encima de la mesa del despacho, sobre el sofá o contra la fotocopiadora.

                Dean ya tenía una mano dentro del pantalón y se acariciaba perezosamente cuando Castiel apareció a su lado.

                - Joder –Dean sacó la mano del pantalón y se movió incómodo y molesto-. ¿No sabes llamar?

                - No me hace falta –Cas lo ignoró caminando hacia la tele para ver qué veía Dean. Luego se volvió hacia él-. ¿Te he interrumpido?

                La cara de Dean fue un poema. En serio; le encantaría darle un puñetazo y dejarle más lelo de lo que ya era.

                - No Cas, no te preocupes. Es un nuevo juego que me he inventado; empalmarme hasta morir –sonrió como el jócker-. Es super divertido; Consiste en llevar toda la sangre del cuerpo a la polla y dejarla ahí, hasta que el cerebro muera por falta de riego.

                Si Sam hubiera estado ahí, le habría gastado varias bromas al respecto, pero afortunadamente no estaba y Cas sólo sabía gastarlas en enoquiano.

                - Lo siento, ya me voy.

                - Espera –Dean lo detuvo un segundo antes de que el ángel se evaporara en el aire. Las palabras que Dean quería decirle llevaba rumiándolas varios días y ya le quemaban dentro. O las decía o reventaba-. Eso de la próstata… ¿Qué se siente?

                Los ojos de Castiel brillaron, pero el ángel supo ocultarlo bien.

                - No lo sé Dean, nunca lo he experimentado, pero según he leído es muy placentero.

                - Si… si te dejo que satisfagas tu curiosidad conmigo, ¿dejaras luego de acosarme cuando vea porno?

                Castiel sonrió, respondiendo con ese simple gesto.

                - Está bien, acabemos cuanto antes –Dean se quitó la camisa y las botas. Luego miró el resultado-. Creo que será mejor que me lo quite todo, ¿no?

                Castiel asintió. Él mismo se había empezado a quitar la gabardina y la chaqueta, quedándose con las mangas remangadas de la camisa.

                Lentamente Dean se quitó la ropa y se tumbó en la cama completamente desnudo. Cuando vio a Castiel aproximarse hacia él, la duda lo asaltó porque si lo pensaba bien, iba aponerse en manos del ángel virgen del Señor.

                - ¿Estás seguro que sabes lo que haces?

                Castiel asintió.

                Dean agitó la cabeza asintiendo también, intentando convencerse de que el ángel no le acababa de mentir descaradamente.

                - Ey ey ey, ¿qué haces? –Dean se sentó sobre la cama cuando vio que Castiel se le echaba encima-. Si no recuerdo mal, la próstata está bastante más abajo.

                El ángel, que tenía medio cuerpo cruzado sobre el pecho de Dean, volvió la cabeza y lo miró y por Dios bendito que le dieron ganas de cavar un boquete y esconderse al verle la expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

                - Voy a coger el lubricante, Dean –Cas terminó de alargar el brazo hacia la mesilla de noche donde la crema de manos de Sam estaba guardada en el cajón-. En todas las películas usan algo así, porque sino no creo que te vaya a gustar.

                Dean guardó silencio y se volvió a recostar.

                - De todas formas –Castiel permaneció en la misma postura mientras hablaba-, quizás sea conveniente besarnos para facilitar la excitación.

                - ¿¡Qué!? –de nuevo volvió a incorporarse sobre los codos-. Si vamos a empezar con tonterías, Cas…

                Castiel tenía dos formas de callar a Dean; una era fulminarle con un rayo divino y de camino que fuera eso lo que le tocara la próstata o besarle y sólo Dios sabría porqué, pero eligió la segunda.

                Chocó los labios con los de él de manera brusca y fue tan rápido que Dean no supo reaccionar, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Cas de experimentar lo que era juntar una boca con la otra y besar a una persona. Durante los primeros tres segundos no supo muy bien por qué le daban tanta importancia a eso de besar, si era algo bastante raro; saliva, aliento caliente y bastante presión. Nada más. Aunque eso fue durante los primeros tres segundos, a partir de ahí tuvo que cambiar radicalmente de idea, sobre todo cuando Dean entreabrió los labios y Cas pudo saborear el verdadero sabor del cazador. Quizás fueran los labios de Dean o quizás todos los besos eran mágicos, pero al ángel empezó a gustarle. Se acercó algo más hacia él y profundizó el contacto.

                No lo tuvo muy claro. Quizás lo había visto en alguna de esas películas, pero Cas entreabrió sus labios y deslizó la lengua poco a poco dentro. El cazador la recibió jugueteando con ella mientras un suspiro involuntario se le escapaba de entre los labios. Eso era buena señal, ¿no? Dean levantó los brazos y los puso sobre la espalda de Cas para luego obligarle a bajar, haciendo descansar el pecho sobre el suyo. O al menos esa era su intención si esa camisa blanca no estuviera aún ahí. El ángel parecía no leerle el pensamiento, de hecho parecía estar perdido entre esos labios.

                Dean parecía estar perdido también y no quería pensar. No quería despertarse y darse cuenta de que estaba besando a un ángel que además era un tío y encima era rarito de cojones. Por él se podía quedar así toda la vida. No quería despertar nunca.

 

                La barba de Castiel raspaba y le dejaba un sabor salado en la lengua. Sabía que era de sus propios labios irritados. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose y personalmente le daba igual pasarse así toda la eternidad. De hecho habría sido así si no  hubiera notado la mano de Cas resbalando por su cuerpo, acercándose peligrosamente a su erección. Porque estaba empalmado y duro como el granito.

                Fue una sensación rara notar esa mano grande de dedos largos y elegantes acariciar su piel porque normalmente eran manos pequeñas, de dedos cortos y uñas inmensas las que lo acariciaban.  A Dean le gustó el cambio y no supo muy bien por qué, pero saber que esa mano iba directo a su entrepierna le hizo excitarse más aún.

                Castiel llegó hasta su erección y lo agarró con cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a romperse. El calor y la ebullición bajo su palma lo sorprendieron. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer; lo había visto muchísimas veces con Dean. Despacio, echó la mano hacia abajo llegando casi a la base del miembro para luego subir hasta arriba y cubrir el glande.

                Otro suspiro, ésta vez más cercano a un jadeo que otra cosa, salió de los labios de Dean. Cas bebió de él y deseó hacer ese jadeo suyo. Él también comenzaba a sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba y le subía la temperatura. En circunstancias “normales” habría pensado que tenía fiebre y había comenzado a delirar. Posiblemente esos hubieran sido los efectos secundarios de los besos de Dean Winchester.

                Sin demorarse más siguió masturbándole. Gotitas de líquido pre seminal resbalaron por la punta hasta que Castiel las apresó entre los dedos. Eso hizo que la mano le deslizara mejor, pero no era suficiente para lo que tenía en mente, así que no tuvo más remedio que alejar la mano de su nuevo juguete y buscar a tientas sobre la cama el bote del lubricante. Podía ser un ángel, pero no tenía ojos en el cogote. Aún. Segundos más tarde lo encontró y con la misma mano lo abrió. Ahora tenía un problema y era ¿cómo echarlo? Había visto en alguna parte que esparcirlo directamente sobre la zona podía provocar algo de frío y molestia si el lubricante no era con “efecto calor”. No tuvo más remedio que incorporarse con el otro brazo que había estado acariciando el cuello de Dean.

                De rodillas a su lado, Cas se echó un poco del líquido cristalino sobre la palma para luego cerrar la mano y esparcirlo por los dedos. Con la otra mano cerró el bote y lo volvió a tirar sobre la cama. Ya que estaba tan cerca del pene de Dean, Castiel no se lo pensó dos veces y se agachó sobre él. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que pasar la lengua, caliente y húmeda, por el frenillo. La reacción del cazador no se hizo esperar y con un movimiento brusco se apoyó sobre los codos para ver mejor lo que estaba haciendo el ángel.

                - Joder, Cas –exhaló con voz ronca.

                - ¿Te he hecho daño? –Castiel se volvió hacia él, preocupado por la idea de haberle hecho daño.

                - No –sonrió mientras jadeaba de nuevo al recordar esa lengua recorrerle esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía.

                Castiel se tranquilizó. Luego se volvió dispuesto a seguir por donde lo había dejado. Tres lamidas más y tuvo a Dean tumbado de nuevo sobre la cama, gimiendo y sudando como un loco. El ángel aprovechó que el cazador rezumaba excitación por todos los poros de su piel para bajar la mano y acariciarle los testículos. La mano, llena del pringoso lubricante, lo dejó brillante y resbaladizo. Cuando lo masajeó un par de veces, siguió bajando la mano hasta llegar con los dedos sobre el orificio. Por instinto, Dean se contrajo, no podía evitarlo. Esa zona era algo personal y aunque se había topado a un  par de chicas en su vida que habían insistido en meterle un dedito, él siempre había encontrado la manera de distraerlas y hacerlas olvidar esa loca idea. Ahora estaba ahí y se tenía que estar haciendo viejo, o volviéndose loco, pero eso era lo más erótico que había experimentado en muchísimo tiempo.

                El ángel jugueteó con el dedo sobre su entrada, recorriéndola en círculos y deslizando la yema sobre los rosados pliegues. Lo siguiente vino solo y aunque Dean pensó que sería mucho más extraño o molesto, lo cierto era que un leve cosquilleo le invadió. La primera sensación fue buena, pero cuando ese dedo se adentró un poco más, la sensación cambió y el placer se convirtió un pinchazo que lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Sin quererlo se incorporó algo sobre la cama.

                - Lo que has sentido es una contracción de los nervios anales inferiores debido a la tensión de tu cuerpo –Castiel permaneció quieto sin moverse mientras le explicaba todo lo que había aprendido en internet.

                - Cas… en cristiano –Dean volvió a tumbarse en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Comenzaba a pensar que todo eso era un enorme error y que lo mejor sería dejarlo.

                - Relájate, Dean.

                El cazador respiró hondo y le hizo caso. Echarse atrás ahora después de lo lejos que habían llegado no tenía sentido. Casi inmediatamente volvió a sentir el dedo del ángel incursionar un poco más para extraerlo del todo. Luego volvió a sentir cómo le invadía y se adentraba en él, ésta vez sin tantas pausas. Involuntariamente, Dean se contrajo pensando que el mismo dolor de antes lo dejaría congelado en el sitio, pero no; ésta vez sólo hubo calor y el dedo del ángel bloqueado por sus músculos.

                Cuando volvió a relajarse, el ritmo subió, al igual que su respiración. Esa sensación algo extraña y molesta se había convertido  en algo demasiado placentero como para estarse quieto en la cama. No podía dejar las caderas quietas y todo su afán era restregarse todo lo posible contra esa mano. Sin que él lo supiera, Cas le deslizó un segundo dedo. Dean lo notó, pero estaba tan absorto en ese nuevo mundo de sensaciones que no relacionó una cosa con otra. Una vez con dos dedos en su interior, era mucho más fácil practicar algunas cosas. Cas los movió en círculos y de un lado a otro, hasta presionarle la próstata con las yemas. Dean se volvió loco y todo su cuerpo se estremeció.

                - Cas, joder, Cas –se mordió el labio inferior y respiró trabajosamente, hinchando las fosas nasales-. No pares. No pares. No pares, por favor.

                Castiel respondió a eso cogiéndole el pene y metiéndoselo de nuevo en la boca hasta el fondo, casi rozando la campanilla y comenzando a lamerlo con la lengua. Dean separó la espalda de la cama con un solo impulso.

                - ¡Dios! –Dean levantó la cabeza y fijó la mirada en la boca de ese ángel que lo cubría por completo. La visión era demasiado erótica para pensarlo siquiera y que encima fuera Castiel precisamente el que se lo estuviera haciendo… Una reverberación de su voz gimiendo le retumbó en el cuerpo y sobre las cuatro paredes que le rodeaban. Detener ese orgasmo hubiera sido igual de imposible que intentar detener el tiempo y Dean lo supo en cuanto el calor comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo-. ¡Cas!

                El cazador fue incapaz de decir nada más mientras su cuerpo temblaba bajo el ángel. Se corría en su boca sin poder evitarlo, pero a Castiel no parecía importarle sino todo lo contrario; seguía lamiéndole sin alejarse ni siquiera un poco. Así estuvo hasta que el cuerpo de Dean dejó de temblar poco a poco. Se quedó tumbado sobre la cama, laxo y satisfecho, intentando respirar un poco de aire fresco.

                Castiel le lamió hasta la última gota. Había visto hacer eso un millón de veces en las películas y un par de veces en un callejón oscuro cuando se aparecía al lado de Dean sin importarle si le pillaba en mal momento o no. Obviamente nunca lo había  hecho él mismo, y no le había desagradado del todo, sobre todo sabiendo cuánto le gustaba a Dean que se lo hicieran. Ahora él mismo sentía algo dentro de él, como un calor muy intenso y un cosquilleo que no lograba controlar. Encima notaba que su propio miembro estaba erecto y que nada, absolutamente nada, le importaba. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, e iba a llevarlo a cabo.

                De un tirón se abrió el pantalón y se lo bajó lo suficiente para que Dean pudiera ver lo empalmado que estaba. Sin perder tiempo se llevó la mano a la polla y comenzó a acariciarse tal y como había hecho un rato antes. Con la otra mano se sostuvo la camisa contra el abdomen mientras de rodillas, al lado de Dean, se masturbaba cada vez más rápido.

                El orgasmo lo pilló por sorpresa, básicamente porque no se lo esperaba. Castiel sintió cómo todos los sentidos se le colapsaban, la respiración se le hizo pesada y un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, provocando oleadas de calor bajo el vientre. Con varios golpes secos de la mano, acabó corriéndose sobre el estómago de Dean.

                Cuando recuperó el control de su cuerpo, levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando al cazador, que a su vez lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

                - Cas –jadeó con una media sonrisa en los labios-. La próxima vez que quieras correrte encima de mí, quítate esa ropa tan horrible. Me recuerdas a un doctor al que iba de pequeño cuando tuve un tipo raro de alergia.

                Castiel se incorporó sobre la cama. Se cerró el pantalón y lo miró.

                - ¿A qué tipos de médicos has ido tú, Dean?

                El cazador rió más de lo normal y por varias razones; la primera porque aún perduraba en su cuerpo la sensación placentera que dejaba un orgasmo como Dios manda, y la segunda porque Cas acababa de ser gracioso ¡y sin hablar en enoquiano!

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el ángel ya no estaba en la habitación. Lo había dejado solo sobre la cama y con aquel desastre sobre sí. Rápidamente se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ducha con cuidado de no manchar nada. Al final no había sido tan malo eso de la próstata como había temido en un principio. Quizás lo volviera a repetir con el ángel, pero antes dejando las cosas claras, porque si Castiel se pensaba que ahí estaba él para ir limpiándolo todo, ya podía irse a  revolotear a otra parte.

                El agua caliente tardó en llegar. En cuanto el vaho salió de entre las cortinillas del baño, Dean se metió dentro. Probó el agua y tras dar su visto bueno, se metió bajo del chorro. Lo primero que hizo fue pasarse la mano por el estómago para limpiarse el rastro del ángel. Mientras se acariciaba distraídamente, su mente rememoró a Cas corriéndose sobre él. Una visión sin duda placentera y única, aunque eso no quitaba que lo hubiera dejado tirado luego sin dar explicaciones.

                - Maldito cabrón –murmuró-. La próxima vez vas a correrte donde yo te diga, capullo.

                - Puedo correrme donde quieras y como quieras, Dean.

                El cazador dio un salto en la bañera y gracias a Dios que se agarró al ángel, porque  estaba seguro que podía haberse resbalado y matado.

                - ¡La próxima vez avisa, joder!

                Castiel no dijo nada, sin embargo se acercó más a él, hasta pegar ambos cuerpo desnudos y mojados.

                - Lo tendré en cuenta –murmuró todo lo cerca que pudo de él.

                - ¿Cas?

                - ¿Sí?

                - ¿Qué haces? –Dean se lamió los labios a escasos centímetros de la boca del ángel. Castiel siguió todo el recorrido de esa lengua.

                - Oí cómo te quejabas por haberte dejado en la cama de esa manera, así que vine para echarte una mano.

                A Dean le brillaron los ojos.

                - ¿Quieres compensarme por haberme dejado tirado? ¿Es eso?

                - Algo así.

                Dean pasó el labio inferior sobre los del ángel, probando de nuevo su sabor.

                - Pues estás de suerte, Cas, porque tengo muchas ideas que podrían gustarte.

                El ángel dudó un segundo.

                - ¿Sí?

                Los ojos del cazador brillaron y por un brevísimo instante, la ceja se le levantó en un acto reflejo.

                - Sí. Ya verás –le dio un beso sobre los labios y luego le dio la vuelta despacio para ponerle de cara a las azulejos verdes del baño-. Prometo que va a gustarte tanto o más que a mi…

 

FIN


End file.
